inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Aoki Tamashii
Aoki Tamashii (蒼き魂, lit. Blue Soul) is the Chrono Stone Character Song of Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto. It is sung by their seiyuus, Terasaki Yuka and Saiga Mitsuki respectively. (Note: there are no dialogues in this song) Lyrics 'Japanese' どこまでも続いている　青春の架け橋 一歩踏み出してみれば　この世界が 廻り始めるよ ガムシャラ走る姿に　心が揺らめいた 出来ない事などないと その瞳が語るよ 俺は俺の出来るだけの事 君は君のやるべき事を 胸に手を当て『なんとかなるさ』って 俺達風になったんだ！ キラキラキラ　光る汗は　頑張った証拠さ 声を上げて戦おう キラキラキラ　胸の中の蒼き魂 光放ち　繋ぐ次の世代へ 傷付いたその体は　いつかは癒えるだろう 例えどんなに辛くて進む事に 嫌気がさしても 俺達決してその足　止めたりしないのさ 自分だけの１番を　今求めて走るよ 君が俺に頼れるのならば 俺が君をちゃんと支えるよ 怖い事など何も無いのさ 仲間が居れば楽勝だ！ キラキラキラ　その努力は　裏切らないのさ 顔を上げて前を向け！ キラキラキラ　君の中に蒼き魂 光放ち　闇を切り裂いていけ キラキラキラ　光る汗は 頑張った証拠さ 声を上げて戦おう キラキラキラ　その努力は　裏切らないのさ 顔を上げて前を向け！ キラキラキラ　君の中に蒼き魂 光放ち　闇を切り裂いていけ 'Romaji' doko made mo tsuzuite iru seishun no kakehashi ippo fumi dashite mireba kono sekai ga mawari hajimeru yo GAMUSHARA hashiru sugata ni kokoro ga yurameita dekinai koto nado nai to sono hitomi ga kataru yo ore wa ore no dekiru dake no koto kimi wa kimi no yarubeki koto wo mune ni te wo ate “nantoka naru sa” tte oretachi kaze ni nattanda! KIRA KIRA KIRA hikaru ase wa ganbatta shouko sa koe wo agete tatakaou KIRA KIRA KIRA mune no naka no aoki tamashii hikaru hanachi tsunagu tsugi no sedai e kizutsuita sono karada wa itsuka wa ieru darou tatoe donna ni tsurakute susumu koto ni genkigasa shitemo oretachi kesshite sono ashi tometari shinai no sa jibun dake no ichiban wo ima motomete hashiru yo kimi ga ore ni tayoreru no naraba ore ga kimi wo chanto sasaeru yo kowai koto nado nani mo nai no sa nakama ga ireba rakushou da! KIRA KIRA KIRA sono douryoku wa uragiranai no sa kao wo agete mae wo muke! KIRA KIRA KIRA kimi no naka ni aoki tamashii hikaru hanachi yami wo kirisaite ike KIRA KIRA KIRA hikaru ase wa ganbatta shouko sa koe wo agete tatakaou KIRA KIRA KIRA sono douryoku wa uragiranai no sa kao wo agete mae wo muke! KIRA KIRA KIRA kimi no naka ni aoki tamashii hikaru hanachi yami wo kirisaite ike 'Translation' The bridge of youth continues on for endless lengths If I take one step out, I can see that the world has started to turn Seeing you run with all your might stirred my heart Your eyes tell me that nothing is impossible I’ll do what I’m able to do And you do what you have to do Put your hand to your chest and say “things will work out” We became like the wind! The sparkling sweat is proof of our hard work Raise your voice and fight The sparkling blue soul in my chest Releases a light and connects us to the next generation Your body will heal itself one day once it realizes No matter how painful it gets, keep moving on Even if you get tired of it We’ll never stop moving our feet We’ll run, yearning for our own best selves now If you’ll depend on me I’ll be sure to support you There’s nothing to be afraid of As long as we have our friends, winning will be easy! That sparkling show of effort won’t betray you Lift your face and look forward! The sparkling blue soul inside you Releases a light and tears through the darkness The sparkling sweat is proof of our hard work Raise your voice and fight That sparkling show of effort won’t betray you Lift your face and look forward! The sparkling blue soul inside you Releases a light and tears through the darkness Video Category:Character Songs Category:Songs